We're Going To A Muggle School
by Badger 2700
Summary: find out what happens when your favorite characters end up going to Sequim Middle School.


We're Going to a Muggle School!

Fred woke up early one morning and discovered that he and George had an owl. He

took the letter off of the owl's leg and opened it up. The letter said:

Dear Frederick Gideon Weasley,

You and several others from Hogwarts will be going to Sequim Middle School. We arranged for you and the others to have the same schedule as Muggle Maryanne Lee. When you arrive in Sequim, you'll be living with Maryanne. You'll all be in the same grade. Others in the school who are going to Sequim are: George Weasley, Ron Weasley,

Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Luna Lovegood, Penelope Clearwater, Marietta Edgecombe, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch Fletchley, and Zacharius Smith.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore.

Fred quickly got dressed and woke George up and showed him the letter. Just then Ginny and Ron burst into Fred's room and asked "Did you get a letter?". Fred quick y nodded and said "We need to show these to Mum and Dad now."

Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny raced down the stairs and showed their parents their letters. Their Mum and Dad told them to go to New York City and go shopping and then to this Muggle's house.

Fred side along apparated to New York City, summoned some Muggle money as well as Harry and Hermione. He quickly explained the situation and Hermione said "Okay, I say we split up. I'll take Ginny and Harry can take Fred, George, and Ron and we all can meet up at Dunkin' Donuts."

Hermione bought Ginny a magenta long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, brown moccasin boots, a blue open sleeved lace up shirt, white skinny jeans, brown wedge shoes, a grey long sleeved shirt, yellow cowboy boots, a red and gold short sleeved shirt, a orange and white tank top, a red flannel short sleeved shirt, a dark blue sparkly long sleeved shirt, a white short sleeved shirt, a green striped shirt, a gold pullover dress with leggings, a red short sleeved sweater, a white tank top, a short jean skirt, grey leggings, flip-flops, a black dress, a white dress, a blue and white lace dress, a brightly colored girly dress, brightly colored Converse, a jean jacket, a grey blazer, a grey knit cap, a purple blouse, a short skirt, a grey belted cardigan, a necklace tunic, a blue plaid belted tunic, a blue jumper top, a yellow cropped cardigan, a grey oversize cardigan, a white flowy dress, a hot pink bomber jacket, a H&M motorcycle jacket, a purple pleated miniskirt, a grey cropped vest, a pair of studded jeans, and a blue tank top. All of this cost $98.00.

Meanwhile Harry had bought Fred, George, and Ron white long sleeved shirts, grey vests, black skinny jeans, black biker boots, a black and grey striped t-shirt, black t-shirts, black Converse, a grey plaid shirt, grey and black checkered loafers, black leather jackets, a black and white checkered shirt, grey skinny jeans, white skinny jeans, white t-shirts, a red long sleeved shirt, a light green t-shirt, a grey flannel, a green long sleeved shirt, a light brown long sleeved shirt, brown leather jackets, tan army jackets, blue long sleeved shirts, a brown leather vest, a pair of grey and blue suspenders, a grey t-shirt, a white and blue stripped flannel, a white shirt, a blue flannel, a white dress shirt, a brown jacket, a brown scarf, tan jeans, a burgundy t-shirt, a grey dress shirt, hoodies, and sneakers. This cost $80.00.

After this Fred, George, and Ron, took their stuff that they had purchased and went to Dunkin' Donuts where they met Ginny. Than they apparated to Maryanne's house, Fred quickly rang the doorbell and 10 seconds later a cute girl opened the door and said "Oh, you guys must be the Weasley kids. Come on in." The Weasley's entered a very well architectured house.

Maryanne led them to her room and said "This is where you guys will be sleeping. Seamus will be sleeping in here to. The Slytherins are downstairs, the Ravenclaws are in the room next door, and the Hufflepuffs are in the living room. Oh and Ginny a lot of my clothes will fit you, so if you want you can borrow some of my clothes. I'm going to let you guys get settled in. Dinner's in an hour."

After she left, Ginny immediately opened Maryanne's closet and took out a purple and black flannel shirt, 3 jean skirts, a blue and brown skirt, and several prom dresses. Next, Ginny went to Maryanne's jackets and took a brown vest, a brown corduroy jacket, and a brown jacket. She decided not to go through Maryanne's dresser.

Fred quickly settled himself and the others in with a flick of his wand and said "OK, we're settled let's go tell Maryanne that we're settled." They quickly ran out of her room and found Maryanne and when she heard that they were settled she said "OK, now that you guys are settled in, I need to read for my reading log and show you guys how to play the percussion instruments and the clarinet."

Maryanne quickly led them to her music room and showed them drumsticks and told them that if any of them want to play the drums or clarinet than she can contact Beau or Anthony.

Fred was quickly reminded of something and asked "Maryanne, are your parents home? What do our classes include? What classes do we have?" Maryanne quickly looked up and said "My parents are on a business trip, they left yesterday for Australia. They won't be back for a year. The classes I have are Digital Media with Mr. Gentry, Band with Mr. Upton, Math with Mrs. Dwyer, Language Arts with Mrs. Barnes, History with Mrs. Barnes, and Science with Mr. Landoni"

Next Maryanne led them around her house which included a living room, a game room, a swimming pool, a garage, 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 2 closets, a kitchen, a dining room, a music room, a jungle stimulated room, a food storage room, a laser tag room, a waterpark, a arcade, a amusement park, a dance club, a study room, a observatory, a science lab, and a bank vault.

Maryanne told everyone that it was dinner time. They all sat down at the table and had baked Pepperoni Pizza. "Tomorrow we'll go shopping for school supplies." said Maryanne.

After everyone had finished eating it was movie time. Maryanne put in Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix and they all watched themselves on TV. Soon enough it was time for bed. The Gryffindors went to Maryanne's room, the Ravenclaws went to the Guest Room, the Hufflepuffs stayed in the Living Room, and the Slytherins went to the room downstairs.

Fred went to Maryanne's room, grabbed a hot pink sleeping bag and slept for about 10 minutes before being shaken awake by Ginny. He quietly asked Ginny what was wrong and she said that she couldn't sleep because she was nervous about school on Monday. He quickly patted the spot next to Ron and Ginny climbed into Fred's sleeping bag and fell asleep.

PART TWO:

The next morning everyone woke up at 6:30 and got dressed. Maryanne told them that Fred and George would be apparating them to the Transit Station and then they would be walking to school. They all ate a bowl of Lucky Charms, grabbed their backpacks and apparated to the Transit Station.

When they arrived at the Transit Station they started walking to the middle school which took 25 minutes, it would've taken 15 minutes but Draco wouldn't stop whining about how germy Sequim was. Everyone in Sequim looked at Draco as if he were an oddball.

When they got to the middle school, Maryanne opened the door and walked in tall and proud. Everyone looked at them because they had never seen them before.

Instantly Maryanne was engulfed in a hug from a curly brown haired girl. The girl saw Fred and the others and said Oh you guys must be Maryanne's house guess. I'm Niki. I'm one of Maryanne's friends and we'll have some classes together."

In less than 10 minutes Maryanne and the others started walking toward to Mr. Gentry's classroom. They entered his classroom and said "Hello, Mr. Gentry we're new students. Here are our schedules." Mr. Gentry looked at their schedules and assigned some students to show them how to use a computer.

30 minutes later Maryanne and the others were walking to Band. Ron asked if Niki was in Band to but she said no. Niki went into a classroom and Maryanne and the others walked down the hallway a little ways and came to a doorway and entered the room.

They walked dup to Mr. Upton and said "Hello, Mr. Upton., we're new students. Here are our schedules." Mr. Upton took their schedules looked at them and then assigned Maryanne to show them all how to play various instruments because Maryanne hadn't turned in a practice slip that week.

20 minutes later they all walked down the same hallway that Digital Media was on. They stopped outside of a classroom that was across from Mr. Gentry's classroom and waited. 5 minutes later Niki walked down the hall way and said "Hi Taco." Maryanne said "Hi Kitty."

The bell rang and they entered the classroom and walked up to Mrs. Dwyer and said "Hello, Mrs. Dwyer. We're new students here are our schedules." Mrs. Dwyer took their schedules looked at them and handed them back.

15 minutes later they were walking to lunch. Both Maryanne and Niki we're planning to go outside but Draco was complaining about how Sequim was germy and that if he went outside he'd get germy and get a sunburn.. Niki told Draco to stuff it.

She followed Maryanne outside onto the playground. Niki ran off to say hi to Lenny and Draco and the Slytherins decided to hang out with Lenny until lunchtime.

Fred suddenly remembered something and asked "Hey Maryanne, will you go out with me?" Maryanne blushed and said in a rather dreamy voice "Yes, of course." Just then the whistle blew and Maryanne and the others ran into the lunchroom, grabbed a table and got into the lunch line.

When they were done eating the bell rang and they all walked to Mrs. Barnes classroom. When they entered the classroom, they gave Mrs. Barnes their schedules and went to their assigned seats.

They started out on MadLibs and Mrs. Barnes read Draco's to the class. His went like this: Once upon a time there was a handsome prince named Lenny. The end.

Mrs. Barnes thought that Draco's was a little short but in his opinion it didn't matter that much.

In like no time at all the bell rang and everyone got up and stretched and talked to each other. When the bell rang everybody scrambled into their seats for History.

Mrs. Barnes entered the classroom and wrote Draco's name down for a lunch detention because he was passing a note to Niki.

In 45 minutes everyone that was in Science was gathered in 's classroom. Fred and the others walked up to and showed him their schedules. He looked at them once nodded his head and pointed towards the back of the classroom.

The seating arrangement was awesome for Maryanne, mainly because she didn't have to worry about Draco complaining because he was seated next to a hot chick. Mr. Landoni began class by talking about organisms.

Maryanne and the others started walking towards Taco Bell to wait for Maryanne's uncle to pick them up. While they were there Maryanne ordered some tacos.

Just then Maryanne's uncle came in and picked them up and drove them to Maryanne's house. They all listened too Tik Tok, 2012, Check It Out, and Toxic.

Maryanne unlocked the door to her home and everyone walked in and luckily nobody had homework which was good. Maryanne said that they didn't need to have dinner because they had already had dinner at Taco Bell.


End file.
